


How You Make Me Feel

by Scrcndpty



Series: Male!Reader by Scrcndpty [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrcndpty/pseuds/Scrcndpty
Summary: You drew in a deep breath - and took the worst."Dare."His girlfriend grinned devilish. "I dare you to make out with Bucky."Bucky's girlfriend, of all people, dares you to make out with him. You manage to rock Bucky's world even more so than he rocks yours.





	How You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a true story I read on the Internet, and I don't know, I somehow thought it would fit. First smut I actually finished, haha, and I am proud and embarrassed at the same time.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

The whole thing was fucked up. Royally fucked up.

Why exactly were you even here? You didn’t think much of late night drinking sessions with a game of truth or dare. You preferred to sit in your own room, maybe typing away on your laptop all night, but not drinking and playing _truth or dare_ with a group of other people you didn’t know really well.

Sam had just invited you because you were his roommate, and he wanted to be polite after he managed to get you to open up enough that you were comfortable around him - after weeks. You wanted to be polite as well (it was a mistake), and said you would come.

Now you were sitting here, having drunken too much for yourself (you had to somehow drown the uneasy feelings you had all night), and Dot, Bucky’s girlfriend, just had asked you what you wanted to pick; truth or dare.

Everyone was drunk, you all had been playing this game for a while now, and you hadn’t been picked, yet, probably because nobody hadn’t spent enough time together with you, yet (except for Sam), and wasn’t really comfortable with asking you.

Dot didn’t really care, though, and that was why you had to answer a question which actually was a task to choose between the devil and the deep blue sea; on the one hand you didn’t want to share even the smallest secret with these guys, and Sam had once told you that Natasha was a human lie detector - a skill she already used several times this night - on the other hand you didn’t want to humiliate yourself in front of them by having to do something downright stupid, like running naked across the campus.

Apparently, you took too long, because Sam nudged your side, urging you to pick. He smiled, a little bit lopsided because of the alcohol in his system, but it was genuine.

You drew in a deep breath – and took the worst.

“Dare.”

Dot grinned devilish. “I dare you to make out with Bucky.”

Your breath got stuck in your throat, and everybody around you looked as shocked as you, including Bucky. It lasted for a second, then the most of them started to laugh. Sam nearly doubled over, Clint actually did it. Tony had to lean into his best friend’s (Rhodey’s?) side, and Thor’s booming laughter drowned out anything else. Steve giggled like a school girl, and even Bruce, whom you actually knew because of several shared classes, and who usually was as introverted as you, blushed madly, smiling shyly.

Wanda joined in in Steve’s embarrassing giggling, and her brother Pietro wolf-whistled, saying something (probably dirty) in Russian.

You looked at Bucky, more heat rushing to your face, afraid of his reaction. A small smile played on his lips after he processed the shock, and he made the impression of actually being up to this.

“’M in,” he said, and your eyes widened. It wasn’t that you had a problem in kissing a guy; in fact you had preferred guys over chicks since you began taking sexual interest in other people, and Bucky really was _hot,_ but you were shy about telling others that you were gay, too afraid of the reaction of other people. Besides, Bucky had a girlfriend, and he probably was straight as hell, so you were even more surprised that he didn’t have a problem with Dot’s dare.

This was more humiliating than running around naked.

“A-are you sure?” you stuttered, your question directed at Dot. “It’s just- I mean … this is your boyfriend.”

“Well,” Dot tilted her head to the side, “he said he would do it.”

She grinned at Bucky, who shrugged his shoulders, gaze back on your form. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. His pink, plush lips, looking soft and kissable, and for a moment your pickled brain let you imagine the moment his lips would brush yours.

You swallowed thickly, then nodded, barely noticeable. “Alright,” you croaked out, “let’s do it.”

Bucky stood, you, too, and he moved to you with a smile, lips slightly parted, looking confident and even a bit excited for this.

You were on the brink of pissing yourself.

The height difference between you and Bucky was minimal, and he could see you directly into your eyes, one hand cradling your cheek, the other one was resting on your hip.

“Hey, ya okay?” Bucky asked, whispering. “We don’t hafta do this if ya don’t wanna.”

“No,” you said, “it’s- I don’t mind. Really.”

“Alright. Then let’s show ‘em how to do it.” Bucky smiled, the hand on your hip pulling your body close as he pressed his lips against yours.

The group behind you two kind of lost its shit, but neither you nor Bucky cared. The moment your lips touched - as cheesy as it would sound - you were in your own little world, Bucky being with you.

For a couple of seconds you stood there like this, lips simply pressed together, but then Bucky slid his eyes shut and began to move. He opened his mouth, tongue swiping over your bottom lip to coax you open as well, and you complied.

Bucky tasted like the alcohol he had drunken, but there was also something that undoubtedly had to be _him, his_ taste. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but you were too distracted to really think about it anyways; Bucky had pushed his tongue into your mouth, licking and tasting you for himself, and it made your knees weak.

Your own arm snaked around Bucky’s waist, your fist gripping the fabric of his shirt while the fingers of your free hand carded through the curls of his hair.

Bucky pulled back, panting hotly, but he didn’t let go of you. Instead, he pressed your body even closer, one hand sprawled across the dip of your lower back. Your faces were not even an inch apart from each other, and soon, after the both of you caught your breath again, you dove back in, and Bucky returned your kiss all too happily.

Dot had dared you to make out with Bucky, and apparently for Bucky it meant not only kissing you senseless, but leaving a more or less lasting keepsake. He captured your lower lip with his teeth, then pressed a soft peck on the corner of your mouth, and proceeded to gently nip along the line of your jaw. Stopping right below your left ear, Bucky licked across the skin there, before he sucked a deep, purple mark, which would surely last longer than a week.

You weren’t able to do more than cling to Bucky like a drowning man, only barely able to hold back the moan that wanted to escape desperately.

With that being finished, he pulled back for real this time. The soft smile was still on display for you, and Bucky had his fingers locked around your upper arms, keeping you steady as you nearly fell because of your wobbling legs.

You had no idea how much time had passed and literally forget that you weren’t alone in the room, and you flinched, hard, when Tony began to cheer.

“Woah, Barnes, L/N, that was one _hell_ of a make-out!”

Bucky grinned while you wanted nothing other than have the ground to open up and swallow you. However, Bucky led you back to your spot next to Sam, and, to your surprise yet again, sat down next you and didn’t return to the side of Dot.

It didn’t really faze her. She just laughed as she saw your flustered expression and the _remarkable_ hickey on the side of your neck.

You were just glad she (hopefully) didn’t see how your dick had pricked up with interest during the whole kissing-Bucky-situation.

Clearing your throat, you shifted on your spot, arranging yourself so the bulge in your pants wasn’t obvious to those around you.

When you looked at Sam, he had a huge grin on his face. Leaning forward, he asked, “not so shy anymore, huh, Y/N?”

You just shook your head and looked away when Sam’s grin only widened at your reaction. Taking a quick glance around the room, you picked out Bruce next, asking him truth or dare to get the attention away from you as quick as possible.

Bruce groaned as you addressed him, though he chose dare a lot faster than you. He wasn’t too pleased as you dared him to drink five shots of Thor’s self-made, high-proof and dubiously tasting liquor.

You didn’t really pay attention when Thor prepared the shots with a happy smile on his face, too busy getting your own booze to completely get shitfaced for the rest of the night.

Finally, nobody was paying attention on you anymore - except for Bucky. He plucked the red cup out of your hand, made sure you saw that he laid his lips on the exact same spot you sipped from, and winked at you.

This totally did not help. You grew even hotter, even more flustered, but you couldn’t keep your eyes off of him. Bucky smirked, then licked across his lips again, thrusting the cup back into your hand. He squeezed your thigh dangerously close to your crotch before he drew back.

Bucky was wordlessly flirting with you.

Your breath hitched in your throat, your grip tightening on the cup. You quickly downed the rest of the drink, poured yourself another and downed that one, too.

Everything was reeling, the room was suddenly too stuffy, and you had to close your eyes for a moment. Staggering back on your feet, you excused yourself.

“You all right?” Sam asked, and you nodded.

“Yeah, jus’ need some fresh air.”

You stumbled out of the room, nearly running against the door in the process.

It was a little bit cold outside, you could see your breath in the street light, but it was not enough to bother you. You managed to get to a bench and sit down, sighing deeply as your erection rubbed against its confines of your jeans and boxer.

This was so embarrassing, being turned on this badly by a simple kiss. Okay, this had been more than a simple kiss, still, embarrassing. You just didn’t need an erection, not now, and you certainly couldn’t go back inside like this.

Groaning in frustration, you leaned forward, one hand pressing against your dick as if you could get it to go away like this.

“C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,” you whispered, eyes squeezed shut. You didn’t even heard Bucky approaching you, despite his heavy steps on the gravel. Not until he sat down next to you, asking if you were okay did you notice him.

You could only nod, unable to look at Bucky. Even though you were leaning forward, hiding the most, he probably had already seen you attempting to will away the obvious fact that he had turned you on.

Bucky didn’t comment on this, just continued sitting next to you, and asked about another thing.

“You shoulda said something if ya ain’t comfortable with kissin’ a fella.”

You shook your head. “’M not uncomfortable with kissin’ a fella,” you slurred a bit. “I’d have more of a problem with kissin’ a chick.

“It’s jus’ … I don’t really know you, an’,” you groaned again, “you have a girlfriend, an’ I am _incredibly_ turned on right now, an’ you probably ain’t even bi or somethin’ like this.”

This time you did look at Bucky, deciding that it couldn’t get any more worse. He chuckled.

“I really liked kissin’ ya.”

You blinked slowly. “You … did?”

Bucky hummed in confirmation. “To your information, I am bi, I think, ‘cause I’d really like kissin’ ya again; very much in fact.”

Saying you were once again surprised was an understatement. At the thought of kissing Bucky again, of _tasting_ him again, did your heart begin to painfully pound away in your chest. And if your dick had soften a little before, it all went out the window now.

You swallowed, Bucky’s heated gaze on your bobbing Adam’s apple burning up your entire body.

“What about … Dot?” Suddenly, you weren’t able to even choke out the word girlfriend anymore.

If even possible, Bucky’s eyes darkened much more, and he stood up so fast it made you dizzy from simply watching him stand up. Before you had even fully processed _anything,_ he had pushed your upper body against the backrest and _straddled your fucking lap._

“I don’t really wanna be talkin’ about _Dot_ right now.”

You wanted to say something, you really wanted, but Bucky was sitting right on your straining bulge, and if you weren’t wrong there was his own erection creating a tent in his jeans.

Bucky was now an inch or even more so taller, all with him sitting on your lap, and his hands cradled your face, tilting it up so he could look into your eyes.

“As I said: I really wanna kiss ya again, but if ya have a problem with that, ya can say it; I’ll stop. But _please,_ do it now, I don’t think I can -”

Maybe it was because Bucky’s voice sounded damn near broken, or his erection was grinding against yours, but you put your hands around his neck and pulled him close to seal his lips with yours.

Bucky _moaned_ as your tongues brushed again, a downright sinful sound that made your dick twitch in your jeans, and your heart pounded so loud and fast it nearly hurt.

You curled one hand around his thigh, the thick muscles there clenching under your fingertips as Bucky began to ground his hips into you. His lips were red and swollen from your kisses, his hot breath fanned over you skin, and Bucky dipped his head low to nuzzle the mark he had left earlier.

“’S feels so good,” he panted, a whimper escaping as you pressed a kiss to his pulse point.

“Yeah,” you agreed, and it truly felt magnificent, nearly too good as you feared you might just come in your pants like a horny teenager.

Bucky wrapped his arms around you, hips rolling slowly but persistently, and he looked into your eyes, his own half-lidded. “Wanna go to my room with me?”

Oh, there was nothing you wanted to do more than going to a room including a bed with Bucky right now. You ignored the voice in your head, that talked about the group of people waiting inside, about Dot. You shoved those thoughts away, decided on concentrating on what happened right now (whatever _that_ was), on yourself, on _Bucky_.

Bucky, who pecked your lips one last time before he climbed off of your lap, blushing as he had to readjust his pants. You grinned, and Bucky returned it, grabbing your hand, leading the way to his dorm room.

You didn’t know if he did it unconsciously or not, but his thumb gently stroke along the back of your hand, sending a pleasant tingle throughout your entire body. It made you wanting to just go to hell with it and make all the things to have Bucky feel good right here, right now, in the center of the campus. Though, Bucky was just as impatient as you at this point, his pace becoming faster and faster. You had no idea where his room actually was located, but you could have cried out in relief as he finally stopped in front of a door, already having fumbled for keys to unlock it.

The moment Bucky had slammed the door close behind the two of you, he turned you around to kiss you again, backing you up against the wall and not even giving you a _chance_ to look at the room you just stepped into.

He confidently slid his tongue back into your mouth, as if it would belong there (and it just felt so _right_ ), both of his hands slipping under the hem of your shirt. You had cupped his face, the muscles in your stomach contracting as Bucky’s fingertips danced over your skin.

You moaned, your hands leaving his cheeks to play at the hem of his own shirt. Bucky broke the kiss and nearly _ripped_ the seams of his shirt as he hurriedly pulled it over his head and threw it carelessly to the side. His hands were back on your torso before you were finished getting rid of your own shirt, his eyes going over every inch of exposed skin. He bent over and laid a kiss on your collar bone.

“Ya know, I haven’t been with a fella ’fore.”

It was difficult to fully comprehend what Bucky said as he nudged your legs open to press a thick thigh against your crotch. You groaned in pleasure.

“You might hafta show me some things.”

Bucky proceeded to nip at the side of your neck again, most likely creating yet another hickey. Your low chuckle as he said you “might hafta show” him some things turned breathless as he gently bit down.

“You really think so?”

Sighing, Bucky let off of you, leaning his forehead against yours, whole body pressed against you. “Ya make me feel good like I never felt ‘fore. Wanna make you feel good as well,” he whispered, and he looked so pure, so soft, and downright beautiful in this moment; you would have set the world on fire if it meant you could see him like this again.

“This yours?” you asked, pointing at one of the beds standing in the room, the one which hadn’t the American flag plastered all over its covers.

“Yeah.”

“Alright.” You looked at Bucky, at his stormy gray eyes, which were clouded with arousal and alcohol, his upper row of teeth digging into his lower lip, his hair, which looked all like after-sex even by now. “You really sure about this?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Bucky took your hand again, sat down on his bed and this time you were the one to sit on his lap. “’M here, ain’t anywhere else, right?”

“I guess.”

“Ya guess? Wanna have proof, or what? More hickeys?”

Bucky grinned, closed his eyes and nuzzled against your throat, doing the exact thing he just spoke of.

You hummed at the feeling of his lips against your skin again, and your hands began to roam his body. Your fingers brushed his nipples, resulting in Bucky groaning and slightly sinking his teeth into your neck. He gently rubbed his thumb over the love bite, but you didn’t mind, showing it with a roll of your hips.

Bucky watched your hands gliding over his flexing abs, your fingers opening the button of his pants. You slid off his lap, and Bucky rose his hips, so you could take the fabric with you. Wiggling out of your own pants, you climbed back on the bed, where Bucky immediately laid back and pulled you on top of him.

You kissed some more, and Bucky’s hands pressed down on your ass, once again creating delicious friction by grinding your erections together.

“Yes,” Bucky moaned, hips bucking up. His thumbs slipped under the waistband of your boxers. “Can we take ‘em off, too?”

“Yeah, totally, ‘course.”

For a short moment you felt shy again, but the way Bucky’s tongue licked over his lips as he worked down your last article of clothing made you feel so _desirable._

You kicked your boxers off, and Bucky hurried to take off his own as well. Then you were hovering above him, hands on the sides of his head, eyes staring into his gray ones, a storm - lust - was raging in them.

“I wanna feel you,” Bucky said, his arms circling around your upper body, “on every inch of my body.”

You fulfilled his wish, slowly sinking down on him, and a shudder went through both of your bodies with every second where more skin touched.

A whimper sounded (you weren’t sure if it was you or Bucky, probably you both) as your bare lengths brushed. A few dribbles of pre-cum already glistened on the tip of Bucky’s cock, the muscle twitching when you began to suck on his collar bone.

Bucky’s hands sank into your hair, messing with the strands while he rubbed your dicks together. Short pants puffed, an occasional whimper in between. He was vocal, and you loved it.

“God, Y/N,” Bucky sighed, “ya feel so fuckin’ good, I never -” His own loud groan interrupted himself, and he tucked on your hair, so you lifted your head to reach his lips again.

It was amazing how much pleasure Bucky felt by simple skin on skin, the low friction you created by slowly rolling your hips against his. Bucky damn near shouted when you brought down a hand to wrap a couple of fingers around both your cocks as much as you could. A thin layer of sweat glistened on both your skins.

“Jesus,” he breathed out, and you actually managed to chuckle.

“No, just me.”

“Better than any Jesus could be,” Bucky retorted, eyes on his cock and its movement in between your fingers, in time with your own.

Whimpering, Bucky closed his eyes again, head digging into the mattress. “’M gonna come soon,” he whispered.

“I’ll make you come,” you promised and sat up straight. “Lube?”

“Got some vaseline, top drawer,” Bucky panted, whining as you stopped your movements and let go off his dick.

You leaned over, opened the drawer and took the little pot, closed the drawer again, leaned back, slid off its cap and coated one of your fingers in it. Then you leaned back over Bucky, setting the pot on the sheets beside you.

“Still all good?” you asked, and Bucky nodded, rising his hips so he could feel you again.

“Spread your legs a bit, baby.” The pet name rolled off your lips naturally, you didn’t even really notice it. Bucky did, though, and he whimpered.

The whimper turned into a full moan as your finger spread some vaseline over his hole, massaging the tight ring of muscle. Bucky spread his legs even further, lifting the one you weren’t straddling to grant you better access.

You leaned back over him, kissing him short but hard, heightening the pressure of your finger. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

“'Course,” Bucky said, making you moan when he grabbed your cock, smearing the pre-cum over its tip with his thumb.

He smiled at you as you rocked your hips involuntarily, now wrapping his fingers around both of your cocks, like you did before. A breathless chuckle escaped you, and you pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Relax, Bucky.”

Bucky breathed in deeply, and you started to press your finger against his tight hole. His features contorted slightly, but they softened quickly again, and the slight pain gave away to pleasure the further your finger dove in.

“Oh, wow,” Bucky groaned, rocking his ass against your finger. “Ah! God, didn’t know it would feel _this_ good.”

Bucky’s free hand tightened in your hair as you began to slowly move your finger, thrusting in and out, curling and twisting it. More pre-cum dribbled out of his dick.

“Hm, kiss me, Y/N,” Bucky breathed, pulling you close to hungrily press his lips against yours.

The next minutes were filled with moans, groans, and whimpers, noises of lips on lips, lips on skin, and Bucky telling you _how good_ you made him feel.

“I promised I’d make you come,” you whispered into his ear, gently biting his earlobe.

“Yeah, doll, ’m gonna come, gonna come soon.”

“You look so _beautiful_ , Bucky.”

Bucky closed his eyes, and did this thing with his lips and tongue which could make you come instantly. He had matched the pace of his hand around your cock with the pace you were pumping your finger, your thumb stroking over the skin around his hole, so you weren’t too far away from coming yourself.

“Come with me?” Bucky requested, and as you looked at him you saw the tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. Panic began to rise.

“Bucky, are you -”

“Yes! Yes, it’s jus’ … never felt this much … _pleasure_ before. I- please, don’t stop, I-”

His thighs twitched because you suddenly thrusted your finger faster, your hips faster, cock rubbing against cock deliciously, and Bucky opened his mouth in a silent moan.

“I’m going to come, Bucky,” you panted, feeling your stomach tightening. “Wanna come with you, too.”

The moment you said this, you buried your finger into Bucky’s ass to the hilt, and his whole body shook as he came, rope after rope of white semen landing on his clenching abs. He had thrown back his head, eyes squeezed shut and a guttural moan sounding deep in his chest. You thrusted into his hand one last time, and came as well, a warm feeling spreading, leaving your head spinning and your hands shaking.

Carefully, you slipped your finger out of Bucky, lowering yourself onto your elbow to wipe away the single tear escaping Bucky’s right eye with your clean hand, and to strike through his damp hair.

Bucky smiled lopsidedly, drawing you in for a lazy kiss.

“You okay?”

“More than,” he answered, “’m fantastic.”

You shared one last kiss before you slipped out of Bucky’s grasp, moving to the bathroom to clean yourself and bring a damp cloth for Bucky.

“Got you, babe,” you said, pressing him back down on his back when he tried to sit up. You gently cleaned his cum covered stomach and the last remains of vaseline. When you were finished, you brought back the washcloth and slipped on your boxers. Bucky had slipped his back on as well, and before you could even ask “What now?”, he had slung an arm around your waist, pulling you against his side.

“Stay,” he whispered, pecking your lips repeatedly.

“Okay,” you murmured back, returned his kisses and wrapped your arms around his body tightly. You fell asleep like this, Bucky’s warm breath fanning across your skin, the smile on your lips matching the one on Bucky’s.

However, some hours later he opened his eyes to an empty side, the only other noise coming from Steve, who still snored away on his own bed, having no idea that his best friend had to fight the tears as he thought about Dot, what he had done, and the pain piercing through his chest when he had fully realized he was left alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam had watched this for three weeks now, and he decided to do something against it; starting by finally asking what had even _happened_.

Your eyes stared sadly at him, the dark circles under them making you look as tired as you were. In addition, they were red rimmed today, your nose was running, and the second you got back to your room after your last class for today had finished (actually the last class you decided to visit), you were laying in your bed, curled in on yourself to stare at nothing in specific. Sam knew you had acknowledged his question, but you remained unnaturally quiet.

“You know, Y/N, I had patience, but it is nearly a month now, and you are _miserable,_ right after I finally succeeded in having you open up a little. Talk to me. Please.”

It was silent for a few seconds until you shifted your gaze from the wall behind Sam to the man itself. A shuddering breath was drawn in, and you sat up before beginning to speak.

“We, uh, we went to Bucky’s room, that night,” you said, voice quiet. Apparently, that was anything you wanted to say for now, making Sam sigh. Did he have to _worm_ everything out of you?

“Did you guys fuck?” Wow, that was smooth, really sensitive.

A dull warmth spread from the pit of your stomach at the memory, but it vanished soon.

“No! Yes! No, we -”

Sam raised a single eyebrow at that, and you closed your eyes to not have to see his disappointed face any longer.

“I don’t know _what_ we had, we just … kissed, and may had a little bit fun? You can say, we, uh, we played truth and dare a little bit longer, with Dot’s dare, but we didn’t have sex.”

“You, Y/N L/N, had 'a little bit fun’ with someone you didn’t know? I thought you were shy as fuck? I needed _weeks_ to have you say more to me than 'hi’ and 'good night!’” Sam had an expression of utter disbelief on his face.

“I don’t know how it happened, okay?” you said angrily, voice raised. “It just happened, and I don’t- I didn’t- I … I _never_ felt something like this before. It just felt so right, so _perfect_ , and I wasn’t shy anymore, didn’t think I had to hide anymore in fear of the rejection of others.

“And even though it was new to him, even though he barely knew me, Bucky trusted me. He _wanted_ it, and I wanted it, and in this moment we simply- it just worked.”

Sam gawked at you in disbelief. You rarely revealed this much about yourself and your feelings, the only other time you had done it was when you explained why you tended to be shy in front of others. Though, you weren’t done.

“You cannot imagine how safe and _precious_ I felt. It was good, so good, and then Bucky asked me to stay, and I agreed, but I woke up maybe two hours later, and suddenly I hated myself _so much_. I thought about Dot, and what I did to her and Bucky’s relationship. I was so fucking _selfish,_ only thinking about me and my feelings at the moment. And I left Bucky there. Alone. I was the reason he cheated and then I left him there, just because I did not want to deal with the aftermath.”

Your bottom lip trembled slightly, and Sam stood up from his seat to flop down beside you on your bed, shoulders brushing.

“Bucky broke up with Dot only two days later,” he said. “He had told her what happened that night, and still, to say she was surprised that he ended things with her is an understatement.”

There was a pause.

“Bucky had told- she did not- what?”

Sam only nodded. “You heard me just right. Dot didn’t think that you and Bucky, err, _fooling aroun_ d was a reason to break up with him. Well, she did dare you to make out with him and had _absolutely_ no problem with it.”

You didn’t know what to say, so you more or less consciously opted to just stare at Sam with a slightly open mouth.

“And that’s why you and Bucky totally have to talk to each other, because I am sick of watching you pity yourself.”

In exactly this moment, a knock sounded on the room’s door, and Sam had a huge grin on his face when practically jumped up and moved to the door with big strides. It took you exactly two seconds to throw away the blanket you had wrapped around yourself and bolt after your roommate.

“Sam, I swear to every god I have to, if you open this door I’ll kill you with my bare hands. I _can’t_ talk to Bucky -”

But Sam had already ripped the door open, and on the other side of it stood Steve, smiling brightly at you and Sam.

“Hey, guys.”

Bucky stood behind Steve, looking possibly even more miserable than you. His clothes were wrinkled, his skin pale and strands of hair stuck out in all directions. He hadn’t shaved for several days now, stubble lined his features. You stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Hi, Steve, Bucky,” Sam greeted back, and opened the door even wider. “You want to come in, Bucky?”

Steve laid a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and nearly manhandled him in front of him and through the door. You shuffled hastily to the side, hiding behind Sam as you weren’t able to meet Bucky’s eyes again.

Sam turned around, smiling, and softly patted your cheek. “You got this, Y/N. We’ll see us later, and I’ll bring your favorite for dinner, alright?”

“Sam, no! Nothing’s all right!” you hissed, but he ignored you, stepped outside and clicked the door shut. Your accelerated breathing was the only sound in the room.

“What’s your favorite for dinner?”

You flinched when Bucky asked this, as if you had actually forgotten he was standing right behind you. Slowly, you turned around.

“What?”

“Your favorite,” Bucky repeated, “for dinner.”

You swallowed, staring at Bucky as if he had grown a second head, but answered his question all the same. “Um, it’s katsudon. A Japanese dish; pork cutlet bowl with rice, sauteed onions and eggs, and a sweet sauce. My mom was adopted by a Japanese couple as a kid, and it was her favorite, too. That’s why I know it.”

Your voice got more and more quiet at the end, but you finally brought up enough courage to look Bucky in the eye again – or rather in the direction of his face.

Bucky cleared his throat audibly. “Dot an’ I’ve broken up.”

“Yes, I, um, I heard of that. I can imagine she wasn’t, err, amused?”

A dry chuckle sounded, and Bucky tilted his head to the side. “No, she wasn’t. Especially not when I said that I break up with her because I got the hots for another fella.”

Your breath got stuck in your throat at this, and now you couldn’t do anything else than stare at Bucky in disbelief.

“Ya know, it wasn’t exactly terrific waking up the next day alone,” Bucky continued, lifting one hand to rub over the stubble on his jawline. “I know that this whole thing just started with a stupid as hell dare, but for a short period o’ time I thought what we had was somethin’ … more.”

Exhaling a shaky breath, you carded one hand through your messy hair, thinking about Bucky’s words and taking a few seconds to choose out what you would say.

“To be honest,” you began, “I thought you would hate me the moment you would wake up the next morning, for letting you use me to cheat on your girlfriend. I panicked, and did the easiest thing; run away. I know that this is no excuse at all, but all I can say is that I am sorry. I am sorry for ruining your relationship, and I am sorry for leaving you alone.”

“I am sorry, too.”

“For what?” you asked, furrowing your brow.

“For the things _I_ did,” Bucky explained, stepping forward. “You are right; I cheated with ya on my girlfriend, told ya simply ‘not to worry’, as if ya could just turn off your feelings and morals and shit – even though I really am not sorry for breaking up with her, no point of keeping her in a relationship with a guy who isn’t interested in her anymore. _However,_ ya were also drunk, more so than I, and I practically jumped on ya.”

Heat rose to your cheeks, but you shook your head. “I would have said- okay, no, if I had been sober I probably wouldn’t have said yes to this, but I don’t regret the night itself.”

You felt exposed when you thought about your next words, more exposed than when you had been lying next to Bucky naked.

“This is cheesy as fuck, but I always dreamed of meeting _the_ guy who could make me feel like you have, Bucky. I felt loved, and desired, and absolutely _fantastic,_ and I would give _anything_ to have this again.”

Tentatively, Bucky moved forward the last few steps between you two, carefully caressing the side of your face with one finger.

“I meant every word,” he said, “every word I said that night, including that ya made me feel good, including that I want to feel _you_ , including that I’d like kissin’ ya again.”

“Even now?” you asked, voice only a whisper.

“Especially now,” Bucky answered, eyes dropping to the spot where he had placed his first hickey on your skin. They met your gaze again after a few seconds. “God, ya make me say things, Y/N, but I truly craved your mere presence the last couple o’ days.”

“I missed you, too.”

Bucky splayed his hand over the back of your head, his right fingers pushing against the small of your back, pulling you against him.

“Wanna kiss you again, doll,” he whispered, and you just nodded, eyes already half-closed. A satisfied moan rumbled deep in Bucky’s chest, and your lips finally touched again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](http://secondxreality.tumblr.com)!


End file.
